one day
by mommiji aki
Summary: beberapa kejadian dan tingkah laku Sasuke dan Naruto memunculkan sebuah gosip... fict tebus dosa ?  untuk reviewer yang kecewa sama 'Pekan Ulangan II' semoga kalian membacanya... SasuNaruSasu


Ehm. Fict ini nachan buat sebagai penebus dosa(?) untuk para reviewer 'Pekan Ulangan II' yang kecewa karena salah pengertian dari nachan. Maaf~ semoga ada di antara kalian yang membaca ini. Semoga kali ini dapat memuaskan hati kalian. Dan… silahkan mereview untuk cerita kali ini. Apakah sudah cukup untuk mengganti yang lalu?

Akhirnya oneshoot lagi~ gak ada konflik beratnya lagi~ senangnya nachan~ setelah membaca-baca ulang fict nachan yang lain. Ternyata cerita sedih-sedih begitu. Berat! Nachan jadi bingung, dapet darimana tuh ide. Ckck. sebenarnya cerita ini nyeritain satu hari kejadian selama Naruto bekerja di sekolah. tapi, lebih tepat lagi dibilang kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi selama sehari.

Oke deh. Silahkan dibaca~

* * *

Summary : beberapa kejadian dan tingkah laku Sasuke dan Naruto memunculkan sebuah gosip

* * *

"Ohayo, sensei!" Sapaan demi sapaan diberikan pada dua guru muda yang baru saja menjajakan kakinya di tempat mereka bekerja. Dua guru yang terlihat sangat berbeda itu berjalan santai menelusuri lorong-lorong sekolah menuju tempat mereka bekerja.

"Sampai nanti," anggukan singkat diberikan guru berambut pirang pada guru berambut hitam. Setelah sosok berambut hitam itu menghilang di belokan, guru berambut pirang itu pun memasuki tempatnya 'berjaga'. UKS.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaruSasu

genre : friendship? romance? aduh, yang bingung nentuinnya

A/N : berhubung nachan adalah orang yang suka memikirkan sesuatu secara berkepanjangan. Jadi, bisa dibilang ini fict penebus dosa(?). AU, gaje, abal, maybe sho-ai(?), membingunkan.

* * *

Mata berwarna biru langit itu menyusuri ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan bau obat-obatan. Senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah tampan orang tersebut. Tangannya meraih jas berwarna putih yang tergantung di sebelah pintu masuk ruang UKS tersebut. Selesai membenarkan jasnya, pria yang masih berusia sekitar dua puluhan awal itu melangkah menuju meja kerjanya.

Tangannya meraih buku pemeriksaan dan mengecek daftar hari kemarin. Belum lama berkutat dengan kegiatan paginya, seseorang menggeser pintu masuk UKS itu dengan tidak pelan.

"NARUTO-SENSEI!" Pria berkulit tan yang dipanggil 'Naruto-sensei' itu menoleh santai pada sumber suara yang menggelegar.

"Ohayo, Lee," sapa Naruto dengan tenang dan senyum ramah tanpa memperdulikan teriakan semangat murid beralis tebalnya. "Ingin mengambil barang yang tertinggal?" Murid itu mengangguk dengan kelewat semangat.

"Ya! Kemarin karena terburu-buru jadi tertinggal deh," Naruto membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil buku kecil kemudian menyerahkannya pada murid tersebut. "Arigato sensei! Nanti akan kubawakan jus sebagai terima kasih. Semangat sensei!" Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, pemuda bersemangat itu berlari keluar. Mungkin kembali ke kelasnya.

"Bersemangat seperti biasanya."

.

.

.

"Kau tahu tidak?" ucap satu orang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata.

"Apa? kau belum bicara," protes gadis di sebelahnya yang berambut pirang. Gadis berambut pink sebahu itu mengangguk.

"Kalian ini! Itu... Kabar yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke-sensei punya hubungan dengan guru UKS ituuuu..." Jawab gadis berambut merah, Karin.

"SERIUSSSS?" Seru dua gadis lainnya, Ino dan Sakura tidak terima. "Tidak mau! Sasuke-sensei dan Naruto-sensei? Hanya mereka guru muda yang cakep di sekolah ini! Tidak terimaaaaa!" Raung Ino mulai mewek.

"TIDAK! Itu pasti gosip! Ya! Hanya gosip biasa! Gak mungkin dua guru itu... AKH! Tidak mauuu!" Sakura ikut-ikutan meraung tidak terima.

"Hei, hei. Sudah ah," Karin agak sweatdrop juga melihat sikap dua temannya itu. "Lebih baik, pulang sekolah nanti kita coba tanyakan pada mereka?" Karin meminta persetujuan.

"SUDAH PASTI!"

* * *

Naruto baru selesai membereskan peralatan yang digunakan untuk mengobati salah satu murid yang terluka saat jam olahraga ketika seseorang dari belakang merangkulnya.

"Hai juga, Sas," Naruto menyapa sahabatnya sejak SMP dulu tanpa merasa risih dengan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Tidak mengajar?"

"Tidak. Minggu ini Kurenai-sensei sudah kembali dari cuti hamilnya, jadi aku tidak perlu menggantikannya," Naruto berbalik dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher pemuda berkulit pucat itu. "Mau melihat anaknya?"

"Hm… Kita bisa datang akhir pekan ini. Kurasa."

BRAK

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Mendokusei. Jangan bermesraan di lingkungan sekolah donk, sensei," Naruto tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Sasuke menghela nafasnya sebelum mereka melepas pelukan itu. Murid berambut nanas itu masuk dengan santai.

"Menumpang tidur lagi, Shikamaru?" Naruto kembali melanjutkan beres-beresnya ketika Sasuke belum datang tadi. Sasuke sendiri mengambil gelas untuk diisi dengan air yang berasal dari dispenser disana.

"Kalian berperilaku seakan-akan ada hubungan lain selain rekan kerja dan sahabat sejak SMP, kalian tahu itu?" Shikamaru berbicara sambil tetap melangkah menuju kasur untuk berbaring.

"Hahaha. Begitukah?" Naruto melirik Sasuke yang mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Yah… gossip semacam itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan para murid," itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu menyelimuti dirinya dan terlelap dengan cepatnya.

"Gosip?"

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di kursi kerja Naruto. Punggungya bersandar santai dengan mata memandang mata biru milik Naruto. Kedua telapak tangan Naruto yang diletakkan di atas meja mengurung Sasuke. Wajah mereka cukup dekat saat ini. Posisi seperti ini benar-benar bisa membuat seseorang salah paham. Dan itulah yang terjadi.

Naruto dan Sasuke menengok ke arah pintu secara bersamaan. Tanpa merasa risih, Naruto menarik kedua tangannya yang mengurung Sasuke. Pemuda berwajah datar itu tetap duduk di kursi tanpa ada perubahan ekspresi sama sekali.

"Ada apa Lee? Ah, Kiba, Hinata, dan Chouji juga ada. Silahkan masuk," Naruto mempersilahkan murid-muridnya yang masih terlihat shock mungkin, untuk memasuki UKS tersebut.

Dengan ragu, ketiga pemuda dan satu gadis itu melangkah masuk. "Se—sebenarnya, saya hanya ingin memberikan jus yang tadi pagi saya janjikan pada sensei."

"Wah, Arigato Lee," Naruto menerima kaleng jus dari tangan Lee. Naruto meletakkan kaleng jus itu di atas mejanya dan beralih pada Sasuke. "Matamu sudah baik-baik saja, Sas? Perlu kutiup lagi?"

Keempat murid yang tadi berpikir aneh-aneh saat melihat kejadian tadi bernafas lega. Rupanya sensei berambut pirang mereka hanya meniup mata guru Matematika mereka yang kelilipan.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat wajah-wajah sumringah murid-muridnya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat satu alisnya ikut bingung.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa sensei. Kami akan pergi makan siang sekarang, permisi," belum lagi keempat remaja itu keluar, tirai penutup kasur di ruangan itu tersibak membuka dan terlihat sosok Shikamaru yang jelas-jelas baru bangun tidur.

"Tidurmu nyenyak Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Shikamaru menguap kecil kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya. Sekarang aku akan ikut mereka ke kantin kurasa," Shikamaru mengikuti tiga pemuda yang sudah keluar ruangan. Hinata membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebelum kembali menutup pintu UKS tersebut. Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto yang masih memandang pintu yang sudah tertutup itu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan Naruto padanya. Terlihat sedikit kekesalan di wajahnya. "Jangan memperhatikan muridmu seperti itu, sen-sei," desisi Sasuke dengan alis yang terpaut.

"Hahaha. Tentu aku tidak akan mengincar muridku, Sas. Hanya saja, Hyuuga Hinata itu benar-benar sosok idaman," mata Sasuke menyipit sebelum akhirnya menjitak kepala Naruto dengan tak pelan.

.

.

.

"Bento buatanmu memang enak, Naruto," Sasuke mengunyah makan siangnya dengan lahap.

"Arigato. Senang kau menyukainya," Naruto kembali memasukkan suapan bentonya ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah obrolan sangat singkat tersebut, Sasuke dan Naruto menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan khidmat. Selesai dengan makan siang mereka, Naruto membereskan kotak makan mereka.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke jendela. Memperhatikan kegiatan murid-murid di bawah sana. Sedang ada pelajaran melukis di luar ruangan rupanya. Sasuke beralih pada murid-murid yang sedang bermain bola. Melihat itu Sasuke jadi terkenang masa-masa SMP-nya dulu. Pertama kali dia bertemu Naruto. Saat dia menendang bola dan mengenai kepala Naruto. Mereka sempat beradu mulut beberapa saat sampai keduanya tertawa lepas.

"Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?" Sasuke menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Naruto yang ikut memperhatikan kegiatan murid-murid di bawah sana.

"Yah… hanya terkenang sesuatu," pandangan Sasuke kembali terfokus pada murid-murid di lapangan. Beberapa murid yang melihatnya dan Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas lambaian tangan juga oleh Naruto.

"Kau populer juga, Naru," Ujar Sasuke mulai bosan mengamati murid-muridnya berjalan menjauhi jendela.

"Seperti kau tidak saja, Sas," Naruto ikut menjauhi jendela dan berjalan menuju lemari obat-obatan. Mengecek beberapa obat-obatan yang ia ingat hampir habis. "Apa itu?" Ucap Naruto melihat kotak di atas lemari. Menarik bangku di dekatnya, ia naik dan berusaha untuk mengambil kotak tersebut. Tinggi lemari obat-obatan itu memang cukup tinggi.

"Kau sedang apa sih?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya melihat Naruto yang berjinjit di atas kursi dengan tangan berusaha menggapai kotak di atas lemari. Ia berjalan menuju lemari obat-obatan itu juga untuk membantu Naruto mengambil kotak-entah-apa-itu.

Mungkin karena agak kesal, Naruto memundurkan dirinya sedikit agar bisa melihat kotak itu lebih jelas. Tidak memperhatikan luas kursi, keseimbangannya goyah saat setengah kakinya tidak menginjak kursi. Naruto memejamkan matanya menunggu badannya terhantam lantai.

"Aw," Naruto membuka sebelah kelopak matanya. Suara itu bukan berasal dari mulutnya. Ketika kedua matanya sudah benar-benar terbuka, barulah ia sadar itu suara Sasuke.

Sasuke berhasil menahan tubuh Naruto dengan tubuhnya. Akibatnya, sekarang dia yang menghantam lantai ditambah ditiban oleh Naruto. Tentu memberikan dua kali rasa sakit untuknya.

"Ah, maaf Sas."

Sasuke yang sadar posisi mereka sekarang, memunculkan seringai di bibirnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia memutar posisi Naruto yang tadi menibannya menjadi berada di bawahnya. Ya, Sasuke memutar posisi mereka sehingga sekarang, Sasuke-lah yang berada di atas. Kedua tangannya berada di sisi kanan-kiri kepala Naruto menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Naruto.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka ada di bawah, Naru."

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya aku datang mengganggu ya?" Lagi-lagi dua guru muda itu menengok bersamaan pada sumber suara yang datang. Guru yang terlihat lebih tua dari mereka berdiri di sana. Guru itu mengenakan masker berwarna hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, rambutnya berwarna abu-abu dan memiliki bola mata berbeda warna.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diganggu Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke bangun dari posisinya yang hampir menindih Naruto. Naruto sendiri bangun dan merapihkan pakaiannya yang menjadi sedikit kusut.

"Hahaha. tak masalah, aku hanya ingin mengambil kotak itu," Kakashi menunjuk kotak di atas lemari yang tadi berusaha Naruto ambil.

"Memang kotak apa itu, sensei?" Tanya Naruto penasaran saat Kakashi sudah mengambilnya dan sekarang berada di tangannya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Hanya kumpulan buku orange-ku yang kusembunyukan dari Iruka-sensei," Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Buku buatan Jiraiya-jiisan maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Oh, ya. Ya. Buku itu," Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto hnaya bisa sweatdrop. Bisa-bisanya seorang guru membawa bahkan menyimpan buku macam itu di sekolah yang berkeliaran remaja labil yang memiliki rasa penasaran tinggi.

Tentu Sasuke dan terutama Naruto sangat tahu apa isi buku yang dimaksud Kakashi. Buku bersampul orange berjudul 'Icha Icha' itu merupakan buku buatan kakek Naruto, Jiraiya. Buku itu berisi hal-hal berbau dewasa yang tidak seharusnya berada di areal sekitar sekolah.

"Kapan anda menaruhnya disini?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengingat Kakashi menyimpan atau menitipkan kotak berisi buku-buku itu.

"Minggu lalu kurasa. Saat itu kau sedang tidak ada, jadi aku masuk saja," Naruto hanya bergumam 'O' tanpa mau berkomentar lebih jauh. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Arigato, Naru-sensei. Aku akan kembali mem—maksudku mengajar. Ja."

"Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi guru?" Ujar Sasuke heran yang diamini oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa saat lalu. Tapi Naruto masih tinggal di UKS untuk mengecek keadaan ruangan itu sebelum ia pulang.

"Sudah selesai?" Sasuke masuk ke ruangan tersebut sudah dengan membawa tasnya. Siap untuk pulang.

"Sebentar lagi, masih ada obat-obatan yang harus kudata dulu," Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan beralih ke meja kecil dekat dispenser dan menyeduh kopi untuk dirinya sambil menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Beberapa menit menunggu Naruto, kopi Sasuke sudah berkurang setengah. Naruto menutup bukunya tanda dia selesai mendata. Meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sebentar, Naruto beranjak membereskan barang-barangnya.

BRAK

"SENSEI!" Masih ada saja rupanya yang mengusik ketenangan UKS ketika ruangan itu akan dikunci.

"Hhh… Ada apa Sasori?" Naruto mencoba bersabar menghadapi murid berambut merahnya.

"Aku… ingin minta saran dari sensei," murid bertampang imut dan memiliki rambut merah itu menghampiri Naruto.

"Saran macam apa yang kau butuhkan Sasori?" Naruto menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Hm… Ada seorang gadis…" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar kata 'gadis'. Sasuke sendiri menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Hening beberapa lama memancing Sasuke untuk bertanya. "Ada apa dengan gadis itu?" Sasori menengok ke belakang, tempat dimana Sasuke duduk. Kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Yah… aku berencana menembak gadis ini," Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya kali ini. Akasuna no Sasori. Seorang playboy kelas berat yang pernah memacari hampir setengah siswi dan beberapa siswa di Institut Konoha. Hubungan terlama yang pernah ia jalin bersama seorang gadis adalah seminggu, rekor tercepatnya adalah tiga jam karena menganggap gadis itu terlalu berisik. Sekarang kebingungan hanya karena ingin menembak seorang gadis (mungkin)? Mari kita dengar orang macam apa dia.

"Siapa gadis yang membuatmu bisa kalut seperti ini Sasori?"

"Eum… yah… sebenarnya dia… seorang laki-laki," Naruto semakin takjub mendengarnya. "Dia teman satu klub. Kau tahu, Deidara?" Naruto mengangguk karena dia cukup tahu pemuda yang dimaksud. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang cukup cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki. Mengikuti klub kesenian yang diketuai oleh Sasori sekarang ini.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin. Dia cukup keras, tapi juga seorang yang lembut dan pengertian. Aku ingin menyatakan hal ini dengan cara yang… yah… romantis?" Ucapnya tidak yakin. "Aku tidak yakin bagaimana caranya. Sensei! Hanya kau yang kupercaya."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memang beberapa kali Naruto memberikan saran untuk Sasori. Biasanya sih berjalan lancar. Sekarang…

"Sasuke, coba kau berdiri," walau tidak mengerti, Sasuke menuruti juga apa yang Naruto bilang. Sasori yang bingung hanya mengikuti gerak-gerik Naruto. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Saat sudah berhadapan, Naruto membungkuk. Satu lututnya menempel pada lantai, sedangkan yang satunya ditekuk. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan kanan Sasuke dan hal yang tidak diduga Sasori maupun Sasuke dilakukan Naruto. Dia mencium punggung tangan Sasuke.

"Bersediakah kau menjadi pendampingku, Sasuke?" Sasuke mendengus geli. Sasori cengo. Sebelum berdiri, Naruto menghela nafas. "Itu cukup romantis kurasa?" Ucap Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Atau kau bisa mengajaknya makan malam lalu menyatakannya saat itu juga?" Saran Sasuke memberikan alternatif. Sasori yang tadi cengo tampak berfikir. Sebentar, wajahnya menjadi sumringah.

"Oke! Aku bisa menggunakan keduanya. Arigato sensei!" Sasori berlari keluar ruangan itu dengan langkah ringan. Ia mulai mempunyai ide untuk acara penembakannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyandar menyamping di tembok. Dia menunggu Naruto selesai mengunci UKS.

"Nah, ayo pulang, Sas," Sasuke mengangguk mendapati Naruto telah selesai mengunci pintu. "Kita singgah makan malam dulu bagaimana? Sepertinya aku sedang malas memasak malam ini."

"Seperti keinginanmu," jawab Sasuke asal. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah, mereka berbincang ringan. Walaupun kebanyakan hanya Naruto yang bercerita.

Hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah, beberapa murid perempuan menghadang jalan mereka. Otomatis, perjalanan Sasuke dan Naruto terhenti.

"Sensei! Kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu," ucap gadis berambut merah berkacamata yang Naruto tahu sebagai Karin.

"Ya. Ini penting," sambung gadis lainnya yang berambut pirang pucat. Ino.

"Apa benar gossip itu?" Tanya gadis berambut pink sepundak, Sakura, akhirnya.

"Gosip?" Beo Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ya! Gossip yang mengatakan kalian… kalian…"

"Kalian menjalin hubungan?" Potong Karin tidak sabar. Sasuke dan Naruto cengo. Ketiga gadis itu menunggu dalam kecemasan. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke dan Naruto berpandangan, kemudian… Tertawa lepas. Sebenarnya Naruto yang tertawa lebar, Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa kalian malah tertawa?" Nada suara Ino sedikit meninggi. Bukannya menghentikan tawanya, Naruto justru makin terbahak. Sasuke sendiri sudah berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto tahu diri untuk tidak tertawa—menertawakan pertanyaan muridnya.

"Maaf," ucap Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

Dengan santai, Sasuke berjalan diikuti Naruto. "Menurut kalian gimana?" Ucapan terakhir Naruto semakin membuat ketiga gadis itu bingung.

"Sudahlah Naru, tak usah pedulikan mereka," tegur Sasuke tenang.

"Ya. Hanya saja gadis-gadis itu mudah terpengaruh gossip ya?"

"Hn. Sepertinya begitu. Menurutmu?" Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke kemudian tersenyum. "Gosip itu? Kira-kira kita bantah saja atau…"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia melirik Sasuke yang juga sedang meliriknya. Mereka berdua tersenyum misterius yang hanya mereka berdua saja yang mengerti.

"Kita benarkan saja?"

.

FIN

.

* * *

Bengong. Aduh! Lagi-lagi ngetik cerita gaje! Dengan ending gaje pula! Ck. Ide nulis fict ini terbersit gitu aja sih. Sebelum hilang lagi, jadi buru-buru diketik. Dan hasilnya… benar-benar aneh! Aduh! Gomen ne~

Seperti nachan bilang di atas. Cerita ini buat para reviewer yang kecewa karena salah pengertian sama cerita nachan yang judulnya 'Pekan Ulangan II'. Maaf ya. Jika ada di antara kalian yang membaca cerita ini. Anggaplah ini sebagai penebus dosa(?) nachan karena telah membuat kalian salah pengartian. Maaf~ jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian. Silahkan review apakah cerita ini memuaskan atau tidak.

Cerita ini jadi waktu nachan mikir. 'Gimana ya, kalo bikin adegan SasuNaruSasu tapi hubungan mereka sendiri diragukan?' maka, nachan buatlah cerita ini. Kenapa settingnya UKS? Karena nachan pernah baca cerita yang berhubungan dengan UKS. Tapi lupa siapa dan apa judulnya *timpuked* gomen ne~ nanti kalo inget nachan cantumkan di fict lainnya.

Oke. Nachan tidak menerima flame, hanya kritikan membangun. Buat yang kurang puas sama cerita ini, silahkan bilang di review dan silahkan merikues jika ingin.


End file.
